Oakleaf
by KierstynArete
Summary: Halt is fatally hurt during a battle, and Will and Pauline are faced with having to cope with the situation. Not the greatest summary, but trust me the story's better. This is my first fanfic, so please no flames. Rated T for character death and violence.


**Disclaimer-I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or any of the characters.**

Oakleaf

The battle raged around them, sickening sounds of sword hitting flesh rang in the ears of the attackers. Whether it was enemy or ally who fell, nobody would find out until the end. Bodies littered the rocky, bloodstained ground in disgusting numbers. The enemy was advancing quickly, breaking through Araluen's defenses, but Araluen was putting up a fight, determined to win no matter what the consequences.

Will Treaty stood next to Pauline Carrick. Pauline had gotten caught up in the attack and Will had promised Halt that he would protect her. Will hadn't expected Pauline to be able to defend herself so well, though. The sword she was carrying had spelled out death for more than one of the attacking Temujai, and now it dangled loosely from her right hand, ready to strike again if necessary. Will watched as a lone Temujai stumbled over the crest of the hill he was watching, he drew, aimed, and fired his bow in seemingly one motion. The Temujai never knew what happened before he hit the ground.

Pauline turned to check behind them, a few of the enemy had decided that they could try to take out Will from behind. They had been sadly mistaken; Pauline and her sword had put an end to that fantasy. She was surprised to see a messenger running towards her and Will from the direction of Castle Araluen. Gilan followed close behind him, neither of them looked happy to be there.

"Will," Pauline said quietly to the ranger standing next to her. He turned and followed the direction of her gaze.

"What are they doing here?" Will said more to himself than anybody. Pauline shook her head and watched Gilan and the messenger run up to them.

"Pauline, Will," Gilan panted, "It's Halt…" he trailed off like he couldn't bring himself to say what he had come to tell them. Gilan gestured to the messenger to continue where he left off.

Both Will and Pauline had gone pale at the mention of Halt's name. They were the closest people to the other ranger, and by the way Gilan was talking, something bad had happened. "What about him?" Pauline asked the messenger.

The messenger made an apologetic motion, "Ranger Halt has been stabbed by one of the Temujai. He is in the castle infirmary."

Will had taken off at a run at that news with Pauline close behind him before the messenger had even finished speaking.

The two ran through the overcrowded castle to get to Halt. Tents had been set outside the infirmary due to too many injured people and too little of space. Malcolm had seen them coming and ushered into one of said tents telling them that they had to see Halt before it was too late; neither stopped to consider his words in depth.

The tent was dark, lit only by a candle on the table next to the cot in the middle. Much to the horror of Will and Pauline, on the cot was Halt, lying ominously still.

Pauline ran immediately to Halt's side, closely followed by Will. Her eyes ran over his stomach, which was heavily bandaged and smelled faintly of salve. Blood was already beginning to show through the newly applied bandages-the wound was obviously deep. Will was apparently thinking the same thing, Pauline could hear his sharp intake of breath he took at seeing the wound. Halt's eyes were closed tightly.

Pauline gingerly reached over and touched Halt's hand with her own, "Halt?" she whispered to his prone figure.

Halt opened his eyes halfway and met hers. A faint smile appeared on his face as he realized who was there to see him, "Hullo Pauline and Will." He said, his voice a weak whisper.

"How do you feel?" Pauline asked him softly. How she was feeling was betrayed as she heard her voice shake slightly.

Halt frowned at hearing the quiver in her voice, "Like there is a hole in my stomach." He said as lightheartedly as he could.

"Understandable." Will said with as much of a joking tone as he could. It wasn't much.

Halt forced a smile on his face. The pain he was in was almost unbearable, made slightly better by the fact that Will and Pauline were here to see him. He loved Will like a son, and Pauline as something much more. They both meant the world to him, and he didn't want them to see him suffering like this. A cold hand clutched his heart as Halt realized that he would probably not make it out of this alive.

"Halt, are you okay?" Will asked with fear in his voice.

Halt nodded the best he could and reached up to where the silver oakleaf around his neck was, the symbol that marked him as a ranger, that marked who he was and what his life meant. He slowly slipped in over his head and gave it to Pauline, who looked at it with pure fear in her eyes.

"Halt," she started but he cut her off.

"This is from me, keep it." He said tiredly. Sleep was threatening to take over, never ending sleep….

"Halt, you'll be fine in a few days! You'll make it." It was Will this time, he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anybody.

Halt smiled at the person who he considered to be his son, "I'll try Will, but no guarantees. I'm proud of you Will, very proud of you and how you have turned out."

"Thank you Halt." Will whispered. The simple words meant the world to him.

Halt's gaze switched to Pauline, "I love you, please know that."

"I do, I love you too." Pauline's voice was barely a whisper.

Halt looked at them one last time and slowly let out his last breath. He lay limp against the pillows in the cot, weighed down by death itself.

Pauline and Will both broke down at that, both knowing nothing but grief. Pauline looked at the silver oakleaf in her hand, shining dully in the candlelight cast over it. It was still warm from contact with Halt's body. She slipped it over her head and held it tightly in her hand.

For it was her husband's last token of his love to her.

And for that she would always treasure it.

**A/N**

**So, this is my first fanfic, how did I do? Constructive criticism please. I know it is kind of depressing, I usually don't write stories like that, but I like this one even though Halt is my favorite character. Please review! **

** -Kierstyn  
**


End file.
